Home
by MissPinderx
Summary: Her father doesn't like him but she loves him and he loves her will they ever be together? Human Hal from child to man. Hope you enjoy! x
1. The Meadow

**The Meadow**

The sun beams down on a long grassed meadow. The red and yellow flowers dotted around in a beautiful disorganised arrangement. The tress's sway in the summer breeze as the meadow dance's to the beat of the wind. The blue sky is as blue as the ocean not a cloud in sight. All is quiet till a young dark brown eyed little girl bursts through the long grass.

"I'm going to get you" A boy shouts from behind her.

The young girl's long dark brown hair fly's behind her in the wind as she runs as fast as she can, as the boy chases her through the meadow.

"No! You're not!" the girl calls back to him.

The boy picks up his speed determined to catch her and as he dose he tackles her to the floor. He stands grinning from ear to ear. The girl looks up at him from the floor irritation written all over her face.

"I King Henry, You peasant girl" He pronounces proudly, pointing down at her.

She stands wiping her dress clean crossing her arms pouting petulantly at him.

"I'm going home" she mumbles stropping as she storms off.

"It's only because you lost" He says, running around her to stop her.

"You're always being horrid to me" she snaps.

"No ... I'm always nice to you" he says, screwing his face up at her.

She groans in irritation and thumps him on the chest.

"Ouch! That hurt" He whines, rubbing is chest.

They stop and scowl at each other dark brown eyes meeting hazel. The young boy lets out a loud and long sigh, rolling his eyes.

"I'm hungry can we go and find an apple tree"

"ANNABELLE!" a man shouts their eyes widen, fear in their eyes.

"Go Henry" she whispers.

With that he runs back through the grass. She turns looking up at a very tall man that blocks the sun light from her view "Have you been playing with that disgusting boy again?" The man snaps.

"No I ..." she mumbles.

And before she knows it he slaps her across the face. It's so hard it knocks her off her feet but she doesn't make a sound. She looks up at him like it didn't happen or she doesn't register the blow.

"If I find you with that boy I will beat you" he snarls.

He turns "Home Now!" he says walking.

She gets up and follows him. She turns her head and sees Henry peeping through the long grass.

"Bye" He mouths to her with a sad smile.

"Goodbye" She mouths back with a little wave.

* * *

**Henry's P.O.V**

My belly hurts because I am hungry but there's no food. I'm sitting outside the brothel its dark outside, I look up at the stars. One of my mother's once said that when people die. That's where their souls go, she said they shine forever in the sky. I don't want to go back into the brothel. I get scared sometime the men are not very nice and they hurt my mothers. I want Annabelle to come play but it to dark and her father doesn't like me. I don't understand why he doesn't like me maybe it's because my clothes are dirty. I don't know, I wish he did like me because, me and Annabelle could play all the time. I like Annabelle she's always so nice to me, she's my only friend. But I shall never tell her that because she's a girl and girls smell funny. My birthdays soon I'm going to be eight I'm older then Annabelle she six. So she does everything I tell her to do.

"What are you doing?" I hear someone ask coming from the side of me.

I turn and look up its Annabelle she's smiling down at me. She sits down next to me "Sitting here ... What are you doing? You shouldn't be out after dark" I say looking at her.

"My Mother said I could come and see you, she's gone to see my auntie Mary, but I have to stay here" she says smiling.

I shrug my shoulders "Are you coming to play tomorrow?" I ask.

"Yes ... But can we play far away because I don't want my farther to find us" She says with a sad smile.

I see a bruise on her bottom of her face. I reach up and gently run my dirty finger along the bruise.

"Oh ... I have something for you ..." she says, digging into her dress pocket.

"You Do...?" I ask hopefully.

She pulls her hand out her pocket and opens her hand. There are two pieces of bread I snatch them out her hand and start scoffing them. She watches shocked as I devour the bread I don't care I'm just too hungry.

"Henry what are you doing with Annabelle?" I hear John Fisher say I look up at him.

"She's my friend" I say.

"Your friends with a girl?" he says, screwing up his face.

"Yes!" I snap.

"You love Annabelle. You love Annabelle. You ..." That's it I pick up the nearest stone and throw is at him and it hits him on the knee.

"Ouch... I'm telling my mummy" He cries then runs off, me and Annabelle start laughing.

"Annabelle darling is time to go home" I hear a soft voice call, Annabelle's mothers stood looking over at us two. Her mother is much cleaner than mine she's soft, nice and beautiful. I watch Annabelle stand, her mother doesn't mind me playing with Annabelle. Sometimes she lets me have supper only when Annabelle's father's away.

Annabelle turns to look at me "Goodnight Henry" she says, softly.

"Goodnight Annabelle" I say back with a small smile.

* * *

**Hello readers,**

**I'm a little nervous starting this. This has been my baby for the last 3 or 4 months there's 8 chapters so far but there will be lots more. I won't be putting this up everyday maybe once a week. I really hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing this.**

**I don't own Being Human I would love to hear what you think :)**

**Thank you for taking sometime in reading this.**


	2. Jimmy Bush

**Jimmy Bush**

**Annabelle's P.O.V**

It's November 1st the fog is covering the street and there's a thick crowd around the notice board. People pushing through to see the notice I stand well out the way. The thought of being pushed and pulled doesn't appeal to me. I see a sixteen year old Henry pushing his way out of the crowd with John Fisher scurrying behind. They make their way over to me Henrys much taller than John and better looking. I blush at the thought and squirm.

"Good morrow Belle" Henry beams at me.

He's been calling me Belle since I was eight because he thought my name was to long so he came up with Belle.

"Good morrow to you too" I beam back.

"Hello Belle" John mumbles, Henry turns and glares at him.

"Don't call her that! That's my name for her not yours" He snaps, hitting him on the arm.

"Don't hit me" He argues back.

I roll my eyes at them shaking my head in irritation they always end up arguing. Honestly there like an old married couple.

"What's going on" I ask trying to change the subject. It always ends the same Henry loses is temper and John always loses the fight. They both look at me at the same time puzzled.

I sigh "The notice board"

They shrug at each other "There's a beheading at noon" Henry grins.

"Oh ..."

"So are we going?" John asks.

Henry raises both his eyebrows "Would you like to go?" Henry asks.

"I've never been to one before"

"You've never been to one before? ... but isn't you're farther the executioner?" John asks.

"Yes!" I snap at him. I hate when he does that! He already knows the answer to the stupid question. My father is an abusive drunk and I hate when people bring him up in conversations. The town talk about him and it doesn't help that he's the town executioner. He sometimes visits the brothel at night but I don't have the heart to tell my mother. But most of the time he's in the public house always falling out the door drunk.

He gives me a dirty look and crosses his arm's "I was only asking a question" he mumbles rolling his eyes at me.

"Come, it's getting a little crowded" Henry says, leading me away from the crowd.

We walk out of town and down a country lane. I notice Henrys not his cheerful self and John hasn't stopped talking since we left town. Henrys walking on my right and John on my left.

"Oh that's what I was going to ask you ... do you know Jimmy?" I ask John.

"Jimmy who?" He asks puzzled.

"Jimmy Bush" I say, and then push him into a bush. He falls straight through the bush and we start laughing at him. Then I grab Henrys hand and run off, we hide behind a bush still laughing waiting till he leaves. We walk into a field with a huge tree in the middle we walk over to the tree. Henry lies underneath the tree I sit down next to him.

"I can't believe you did that" He chuckles.

I give him a small smile "What's wrong?" I ask softly.

"Nothing!" He says brusquely.

I softly sigh "Talk to me" I say, patting the back of his hand.

He snatches his hand away "No! Why should I talk to you? You're not my mother" He snaps, standing up.

"No but I'm your friend" I reply back looking up at him.

He shakes his head at me in irritation and starts to walk off.

I get up and run after him "Wait Henry" I call after him.

Once I get to him I see John walking over to us "Why are you being like this?" I ask breathlessly.

"You're always trying to make things better even when you can't, I'm sick of it! And I'm sick of you! Just leave me alone" he shouts, and then pushes past me.

As he storms off John starts walking with him and then turns back and grins at me cockily. I fall to the floor and lie back looking up at the gray sky. Why do I bother with him? Because you love him. I do not love him. Yes! You do. But he doesn't love me back. Remember when you snuck out and you both fell asleep under the stars and said he loved you in his sleep. Yes! But he's never said it to me when he's awake, and he said he was sick of me.

I stand up as it's started to rain and run home. Once I get home I see my farther stood by the fire place. My mother holding my three year old sister Elizabeth on her lap. My two oldest brothers Phillip and Mark sat at the top of the table with their wife's. And my twin sisters stood by the window Kate and Hayley.

"Sit down Annabelle" My father says.

* * *

**I can't believe the BBC has axed Being Human there's so much shit on TV nowadays it's one of the best shows on TV and they fucking get rid of it! I HOPE THEY KNOW BEING HUMAN FANS BITE! Uncle Hal showed us how :D Rant over ...**

**I don't own Being Human. ****Thanks to Funsoup for you're lovely review. You're the first :D HIGH FIVE!**

**Love to see what you think :) ****Thanks for reading :D Hope You see you next time :P**


	3. The Devil Himself

**The Devil Himself**

**Henry's P.O.V**

I sit staring into the fire mesmerized I'm in the brothel I really hate it hear but I love my mothers. And don't want to leave them I lost another mother last night. Molly, she was very kind and very sweet. But last night a man killed her, beat her to death just because she wouldn't do a certain act on him. I only have three mothers left the last two dyed of syphilis. I do miss them! What will happen when there all gone? What will I do?

"What you thinking of lad?" a gruff voice asks.

I turn to see Elena sitting down in the next chair "Nothing just warming myself" I answer, I can't tell her what I was thinking she'll think I'm soft.

"Annabelle was looking for you earlier" She says, leaning back into the chair.

I roll my eyes and scowl into the fire. Suddenly out of nowhere Elena hits me on the head.

"What was that for?" I say in shock, rubbing my head.

"Don't be so horrid, she's kind to you and not a lot of people are kind to you ... she looked upset about something" She says, glaring at me.

There's a long silent's "So how far have you gotten with Annabelle?" she asks.

I raise an eyebrow "How far?" I asked puzzled, all though I think I know where this is going.

"You know have you had sex with her yet?" She says grinning.

I frown at her shaking my head "No!" I say standing.

"Don't act like it's never crossed your mind, you say her name all the time when you're asleep" She says teasing me, I feel my face flame.

I grab my jacket shrug it on and head for the door "Sometimes you even moan her name" She says still grinning.

"No I do not" I whine, and then open the door.

I spend about fifteen minutes looking for Belle and I find her sitting on a broken tree trunk watching the sun set.

I quietly walk up to her and stop behind her "Boo" I say into her ear, she stiffens then falls off the trunk.

She does it every time I start laughing then I climb over the trunk. I Lean on the trunk crossing my arms and legs. She looks up and she looks so sad "What's wrong" I ask.

She stands looking into my eyes she looks like she wants to cry. I've never saw her cry or look so upset before. My heart falls and there's a lump in my throat "I'm sorry for what I said earlier" I say past the lump in my throat.

She bights her bottom lip to stop it from shaking and then swallows "I'm leaving town" she mumbles, looking down at the grass.

"How long for?" I ask.

"Permanently" She whispers, she looks up at me tears rolling down her face.

I gasp "No! You can't leave me" My heart is pounding so fast and my heads starting to spin. Encircling my arms around her waist I pull her closer to my chest, I just want her closer. I rest my head on her crown; she nuzzles into my chest then wraps her arms around me.

"I don't want you to leave" I whisper in to her hair.

"Oh Henry" She cries into my chest. "I don't want to leave"

"Then don't! Stay here with me" I say, full of hope.

She looks up at me "What about my farther ... He always finds us, I have to go" she whispers.

A sudden rush of anger runs through me all the years I wanted her farther to like me. But now I really hate him for taking the only good thing in my life away. I hug her tightly never wanting to let her go.

We stand like this till its dark "When do you leave?" I ask softly.

"Tomorrow"

"Where are you moving?"

"France, my father has a job in the French court" She mumbles into my chest.

We stay together all night we lie in the field looking up at the stars. I don't fall asleep the more time I have with her the better. As she sleeps I watch her, her soft brown hair puddles on the floor. Long thick black eyelashes fanning her rosy cheeks. A straight-edged nose and the most beautiful full lips that I so long to kiss.

Once I see the sun rising I wake her she looks so beautiful when she wakes. Her big brown eyes fluttering up looking into mine. We very slowly walk back hanging on to every little second we have with each other. The closer to town we get the more it sinks in that I'm never going to see her again. Once where at the top of the lane I stop abruptly turn and face her. Adrenaline starts to rush through my veins. I grab both her elbows and kiss her with such passion I have never felt before. Her mouth taste so sweet as she kisses me back her lips are so soft.

But before I know it she's pulling away I rest my forehead to hers "I lo..."

"Don't ... just don't!" she snaps, snatching her arms away.

"But ..."

"I don't want to hear it! I don't want to know! I can't live the rest of my life knowing! Just don't!" She says coldly. It feels like someone's punched me in the face I take a deep breath to calm myself. I don't want to fight with her, not on the last day I will ever get to see her.

"Please don't be like this Belle" I say calmly.

She closes her eyes and her bottom lip starts to tremble "Say goodbye" she whispers.

What! No I'm not ready to say goodbye "We're not in town yet" I say.

"I'm leaving you once you say goodbye"

"Then I shall never say it" I say, shaking my head.

"Please ... please don't do this, Once you say it then we can move on" she looks up at me. She sounds so grown up.

Her beautiful brown eyes are so sad, I don't want to move on from her she's my Belle. But I have to let her go and that thought alone kills me, I can feel everything inside me freezing. She's my summer's day and without her it will be like a cold winter's night. I pitcher her beautiful face once more then close my eyes.

"Goodbye my Annabelle" I whisper.

"Goodbye my Henry" She whispers back.

I turn not wanting to look at her again. My heart feels so cold I fist my hand to my side trying to hold onto myself. I feel like everything has died my worlds turned black with no life in it. I look up at the sky God is not worthy of my love or loyalty no more! If he was such a great man then why has he taken everything away from me? I have seen so much darkness in this world. My theory of God, he's the devil himself.

* * *

**Hello, Its chapter 3 urmm I hope you enjoy :) I don't own being human! Only 3 more episodes left :( But cant wait for Sunday :D**

**I hope you enjoyed and I would love to hear what you think :) hope to see you next time x **


	4. The Public House

**The Public House**

The smell of ale clings to the air like a child clinging to its mother. The room is hot and stuffy the men laugh well spilling there drinks. The floor and tables are sticky from the stale ale. The women sit on the men's laps whispering into their ears. As an eighteen year old Henry sits drinking his sorrows away. He sits across the table from John Fisher well a very attractive blonde sits upon Henrys lap with her blue eyes twinkling. She's been Henrys conquest for the last two nights, she thinks she's found love. She's a well known whore but that doesn't bother him so much because he just wants a bit of fun.

He takes a swig of his ale and grins at John who also has a long haired beauty sat on his lap. They work through the day and spend their nights in the public house wasting their lives away.

"Meet me in the back alley in five minutes" Henry whispers in to the girl's ear.

She grins down at him then jumps off his lap and heads for the door. He watches her as she leaves then turns his head to John grinning. John shakes his head at him in disbelieve.

Henry gulps down the remainder of his ale, stands and murmurs into his ear "I'll meet you later"

When he finds the blonde he starts to kiss her, pushing her up against the wall. She raps her legs around his waist. There kisses grow lustful, she bites his bottom lip and he groans. He starts to pull her dress up as she weaves her fingers into his hair. He lets go of her with one hand as he unbuttons his Breeches and pulls himself free. He thrusts himself into her with one swift move making her moan and throws her head back. He starts to move fast and hard taking no prisoners nothing soft about his actions at all. And when he feels her tightening around him he moves faster till she's digging her nails into his neck. She bites back her scream as she climaxes. He thrusts into her once then pulls out of her. She quickly falls to her knees taking him into her mouth as he lets go poring himself into her mouth. She stands as they both catch their breaths then he buttons his Breeches up.

He looks down at her staring into her eyes "I love you" she says.

He kisses her on the mouth "I don't love you" He says back to her, then turns and walks back to the public house.

* * *

_**OMG! Its Sex! **_**This isn't a very long chapter sorry :( The next chapters longer I promise. Do you like long chapters? or are they better short? I'm half way through chapter Ten but once I finish that chapter I'll upload chapter four. if that makes any scense at all:/?**

_**Stephanie Dunk****- Yes I am I'm on the tenth chapter. I write chapters before just incase I hit the writer's block :) Thanks for you're lovely comment it means a lot :D**_

**I don't own Being Human! Ohhhh and I said the last time there was three episodes left Urmm I meant four LOL! Sorry!**

**I hope you enjoyed the short chapter :) and I would love to see what you think! Thanks for taking your time to read the chapter. **

**Love you all lot and lots x **


	5. Disbelief

**Disbelief**

**Henry P.O.V**

My head hurts, Oh the ale! I think I drank too much last night I open my eyes and look around an unfamiliar room. There are two naked women led next to me I grin not quite remembering what went on last night. I climb out the bed stiffly I start looking for my clothes once I find them and I'm dressed I head for the window. I don't think their mother would be too pleased to see me walking out her door. Once my feet are on the ground I start to walk to the brothel.

On the way to the brothel I see a crowd gathering the streets I walk over to find out what's happening. I see John stood in the front of the crowd so I push my way to him.

"What's going on?" I ask John, once I get to him.

"A new family... what happened to you last night?"

I grin at him "The Davies sisters"

He frowns then his eyes widen "Both of them?" He asks shocked.

I chuckle at him "I think so" I say, trying to remember.

"You bastards" He chuckles.

"What's so special about this family?" I ask changing the subject.

"Four daughters ..." He says with a big grin.

We grin at each other I'll be willing to shear. I hear horse's hooves clattering on the ground I look over to see a horse and carriage. Once it stops there's a long pause then the door swings open a young girl about six steps out.

My heart starts to pound out of my chest a young woman steps out behind the young girl. How can it be? I said goodbye to her. Why is she here? Why is she back? I stand astounded looking on in disbelief I'm not looking at a young girl that I so fondly remember. I'm looking at a young very beautiful woman who's more beautiful then I remember. Her long dark brown hair falls down her back. Her dark brown eyes shining up at the sky, as she takes a deep breath.

"Is that Annabelle?" John asks in disbelief.

I swallow not answering his question, her twin sister's step out with their mother and her brothers and wife's follow after and then her farther. Then the carriage leaves a man shakes her father's hand warmly welcoming them all back. There all dressed in fine silk and lace nothing at all ugly on their person.

Annabelle turns her head are eyes lock and it's like she's looking straight through me. Maybe she does not recognize me or maybe she has forgotten who I am. A sudden sadness grips my heart oh I hope she remembers.

_**Later**_

My brain is foggy from drinking too much ale. The rooms swirling around as I make my way to the door. I was with John he must have left with a woooooman, Mmm breasts, Annabelle's breasts. I start to laugh at myself, she's back my beautiful Annabelle is back! I should go and see her tomorrow! I don't think she would like to see me this drunk. I might chase her away! Once I'm outside the cold night air hits me and I start to feel sick. I stumble my way towards the brothel trying to walk in a straight line.

"Oi!... Brothel boy" I hear someone call.

I stop, swaying a little and turn "Whoooo me?" I ask the darkness.

A man steps out of an alley and walks over to me. He's tall, blond and blue-eyed he must be about forty. I've seen him before but can't put my finger on it. Then I notice two other men behind him there younger, much younger maybe my age?

Before I realize what's going on, they all lunge at me. I try fighting back but someone's holding my hands behind my back. The oldest man grins down at me lifting his fist and with a swift swing he punches me in the face. It's a hard punch that makes my whole body shake I start to feel my nose bleed then it starts happening so fast. There kicking and punching me all over but all I feel is the pain. Before the darkness takes me, I hear a woman's anguished cry.

* * *

**SURPRISE! Annabelle is back :D ( I bet you all seen it coming XD) What do you think will happen next?**

**Did anyone watch Being Human Yesterday/ Last night/ Sunday. What did you think about it? If you haven't where the hell were you? :P**

_**Stephanie Dunk ****- Hello, there will be more sex but I ****don't know when. I like calling him Henry too :D And THANK YOU! for taking you're time in reading the story and for your very nice comments :D.**_

_**Guest **__**- You didn't leave your Name :( The good news is that the last chapter was shortest I've done, I will try and make the chapters longer :) **_

_**I hope you enjoyed the chapter :) I would love to see what you think :D I love to read your comments and see what you think :) Thanks for taking your time to read the chapter x **_

_**I don't own Being Human! **_

_**Love you lots and lots x**_


	6. Piss Pot

**Piss Pot**

**Henrys P.O.V**

I ache all over, my head, my arms, my legs and my ribs God! My ribs there the most painful, I hear women's voices softly talking over me. I lay feeling very uncomfortable and I have a very demanding urge for the piss pot. I open my eyes and the room is dark with candle light flickering casting shadows along the wall. Elena is sat next to the bed holding my hand looking very tired. Marie is stood looking down at me tears brimming her eyes.

"He awake" Marie cries, as she hurls herself at me. I hiss out in pain from her attack as she kisses my face.

"Marie!" Elena calls scolding her.

"That bloody hurt!" I snap as Marie pulls away.

"Oi! Don't talk to her like that" Elena snaps, tapping my arm.

"Don't hit me" I snap back at her.

I hear a soft giggle coming from the end of my bed I look up to see Annabelle grinning from ear to ear.

**Annabelle's P.O.V**

They all look so comical and yet a little family it is very endearing to look upon. I have missed England very much it was home to me. I hated France at first I felt home sick, not very many spoke English and when they did is would only be, yes or no. I missed my surroundings and the people. But once I got hold of their Language I realised how beautiful there people and countrie was. Henry looks up at me my heart flutters a little even black and blue he's very handsome. I give him a small smile in reassurance that he's fine.

"Why are you here?" Henry snaps at me.

I open my mouth to reply but Elena cuts in "If it wasn't for her you would be dead" she snaps back at him, with her nostrils flaring in anger.

He tuts at her then looks away "Maybe you should get some rest I could look after him tonight" I ask, hoping that I'll get some alone time with him to see how he has been.

"No child, you're get into trouble with your farther" Marie calmly says in her French accent.

"He's probably passed out by the front door he will not know a thing" I say shyly to her.

Marie looks over at Elena for an answer Elena sights "Fine, but if he starts giving you trouble you come get me understood" Elena says.

I nod with a small smile and before I know it there out the room. I look back at Henry who's staring at me.

"I need the piss pot" He says, grinning from ear to ear.

"I beg your pardon" I ask, blushing.

"I! NEED! TO! USE! THE! PISS! POT!" He pronounces slowly, still grinning from my discomfort.

"I will help you stand, but that is all" I say shyly, feeling my face flame.

I walk over to him as he pulls the covers off himself he's only wearing his breeches_._ This is the most indecent and improper I have ever seen a man. I sit down next to him noting that his ribs are bruised so I must be the most gentle. I blush a little I've never seen a man this naked before. He slowly lifts is arm then places it around my shoulder. I rap my arm round is lower back being as gentile as I can. I take his left hand that's placed on my shoulder and start to stand. I hear a sharp hiss then sit back down on the bed.

"Sorry ..." I quickly say.

I notice him looking at me "You're beautiful" He whispers.

I feel my face blush again redder this time then I realise how close his face is to mine, he traces a finger along my jaw.

My breath hitches "I've missed you" He whispers again.

I look up into his eyes lost he brings his face to mine and softly plants a gentle kiss on my lips. He pulls his face back and I blink up at him dumfounded. Then he does it again but this time he doesn't pull back he carries on . I start to kiss back his lips are so soft but then my senses come back to me. I push away from him and stand feeling confused and angry.

"What do you think you're doing?" I snap at him.

"Kissing you" He answers like its nothing.

I shake my head at him "I should leave" I say, walking to the door.

"Good! Because that's the only thing you've ever been good at" He calls just before I open the door.

I stop take a shaky breath and turn "I had no choose"

"Yes you did, you could have stayed here"

"And what about my farther Mmm"

"I don't care you should of stayed" He snaps.

I sigh, I've missed him so much "Henry" I say sitting next to him but he doesn't look at me "I've missed you too" I whisper putting my hands in my lap.

"You wouldn't of have to of miss me if you stayed" he says, looking at me.

We scowl at eachother "Just be thankful that I'm here"

He sighs "Fine, but I really need to use the piss pot"

* * *

**Hello, what a name for a chapter LOL! I just finished the tenth chapter so I thought I'd put this up :)**

**_Guest Catherine_ - Hello there, ITS LADY CATHERINE :D (Sorry if you find that Offensive ) I love writing it :D I have so meny plans for this :D Thanks again for your very lovely comment.**

**_mrs-stephanie-yorke Stephanie Dunk_- Hello there, Oh I'll keep going don't worry :D There's 4 more at the moment but I will start on the 11th tomorrow witch I'm really really excited about :P I do have tumblr but I don't use it :( I'm more of a facebook and twitter kind of girl :)**

**I don't own Being Human I hope you had a great time reading this.**

**Love you lots and lots x**


	7. Sad News

******Sad News**

**Henrys P.O.V**

It's been three days since my attack my ribs still ache and I'm still covered in bruises but I do feel better. We found out that Jason Davies and his two sons attacked me because I was suppose to of taken his daughters virtue. And I can tell you there was nothing virtuous about them. Marie and Elena wanted to kill them but Annabelle and I talked them out of it. There in enough trouble as it is, for speaking out of turn the next strike and they with be whipped.

Annabelle comes in every afternoon to see how I'm doing. I get excited when afternoon comes around knowing that Annabelle's coming to see me. She tells me of her live in France and sometimes speaks their language. She even reads books to me sometimes and I don't think I know anyone that can read. She's such an intelligent young woman and very beautiful, not like the women from around here with their matted hair and dirty dresses.

I lye looking at the door waiting for someone to come see me I'm very board lying here with nothing to do. Annabelle's usury here by now and I'm getting very impatient then the door clicks open. Elena walks in looking very upset she sits on the end of my bed.

"What's wrong?" I ask, concerned.

She looks up to the ceiling tears in her eyes then looks back at me "I'm so sorry" She whispers, tears rolling down her face.

I slowly sit up feeling a sudden dread taking over "Elena what's wrong?" I say, more forcefully.

"It's Marie ... they found her dead this morning" she sobs.

"What do you mean they found her dead?"

"They found her in an alley this morning ... I'm so sorry" she cries.

I pull the covers off me and sit next to her and pull her closer. Elena always apologises for my mother's dying. She somehow thinks it's her fault that I have to deal with losing my mothers. She starts to sob in to my chest. I close my eyes feeling the sudden pain of grief swallowing my heart. My French mother beautiful Marie she was so caring and kind. The image of her beautiful smile plays in my mind I feel one tear slid down my face. I only have one left I hug her tighter but I have to be strong for her and look after her.

* * *

**Annabelle's P.O.V**

I climb up the brothel stairs feeling very tired it's been a very long day. I was up very early to help my mother go down to the stream and clean the clothes. Then I helped clean the house then got dinner ready. And now I have Henry to deal with I sigh at the door then open it. I see Elena just about to leave the room. She looks like she's been crying she gives me a small smile and leaves the room. Henry looks up at me he looks angry but sad to.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" he snaps.

I feel like turning around and walking back out the door "I've been busy helping my mother" I sigh.

I walk over and sit next to him "What's wrong with Elena?" I ask.

He looks away from me but doesn't't say nothing "Henry what's wrong?"

He turns to look at me and his look is so heartbreaking he looks like a lost, scared little boy trying to fight his emotions. He puts his head in my lap and curls around me holding on to me for dear life. He starts to sob into my lap I never seen Henry cry before. I hold him letting him cry himself out I don't need to know what's wrong just yet. I'll just let him cry and hold him because I think thats what he needs.

* * *

**Poor Henry/Harry/Hal/Lord Whatever you get what I mean :P**

**Sorry that it's not very long I might upload another chapter tonight or tomorrow I just nearly finished chapter 11 :D BEING HUMANS ON TONIGHT! WOP WOP! 10pm. I was meant to upload Friday night but I urrmmm got a little drunk ;/ I'M SORRY! OMG! I have 8 reviews Yay Thanks everyone x**

**Guest (Lady Catherine)- Hello, well you never know ;P And it's a very cool name :D thanks for your comment hope to hear from you soon. x**

**inserezvotrenom- Thank you very much I love writing the story :P You're English is Great! Where are you from?**

**I don't own Being Human hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**

**Comments and reviews are very welcome x I haven't slept all night so I am off to sleep I will be seeing you all very soon.  
Love you all lots and lots xx**


	8. Still Healing

**Still Healing8**

**Annabelle's P.O.V**

After laying Marie to rest, we all went back to the brothel Me, Henry, John and Elena all sit round the fire. We all staring off in different directions not saying a word I feel so tired but I can't leave Elena and Henry. Elena closed the brothel for a night or two so the other women are out doing there business on the street. I catch Elena's eye and give her a small smile she's such a brave woman living this life. I know that she has know choice in the matter but I admire her for being so brave and strong about her life.

"I'm off to bed" Elena says, standing.

"Goodnight" We all say at the same time.

She gives us a small smile "Goodnight" she says back to us.

Half way out the room she stops and turns "Oh and John keep your hands off Lily when she gets back or I might have to break your fingers" She warns.

John holds his hands up with a smug grin on his face "Would I ever?" he mocks playfully.

"Boy I mean it!" She snaps.

"Fine no hands" he chuckles, I see Henry grinning shaking his head.

Elena scowls trying to hide her amusement and turns leaving the room I can't help but blush. If you talk like that out in the street you get into a lot of trouble. We sit in silence again, maybe it's my time to leave.

But just as I'm about to say something John gets of out his chair "I'm off to find Lily" John says.

Henry looks up at him "Do not blame me if Elena tries killing you tomorrow" Henry warns.

John grins shrugging his like he doesn't care then leaves I look over at Henry who's staring at me.

"I should leave" I say, with a small smile getting up.

His face hardens tears brimming his eyes as he looks up at me "Please don't leave" He whispers.

He looks so sad I really do care for this lovely man the last three days have been wonderful. I really did miss him but I didn't know how much till I came back. I don't care that my farther thinks he's a bad person. Every person has there faults no one is perfect but all I see is the greatness he could truly be.

He gets up standing in front of me "I don't want to be alone"

I look up into his eyes and bring my hand up to stroke his face he takes my hand with his own and presses it to his face. I give him a small smile as he takes my hand and kisses my fingers. My heart flutters and my breath hitches.

"Please stay, I'll sleep in the chair just don't leave me" he says, he sounds so desperate as if he's counting on me.

"Yes" I breathe "But I have to leave early in the morning"

How could I leave him? He looks so heartbroken I could never turn my back on him not when he's like this. He kisses my fingers again then holds my hand as he leads me to the back room. His room is very small just enough for a bed and an armed chair next to the bed. The bed is backed up against the wall with a very small window above. He lets go of my hand and sits in the armed chair kicking his boots off. I walk over to the bed and sit on it I take my shoes off one by one when I glance up I see Henry staring at me.

I place my shoes side by side and start to take the pins out my hair once I finished. I climb under the thin blanket, Henry curls up in the chair. I look up at him he looks so uncomfortable and he's still healing from is attack.

"Henry ..."

"Mmm" He hums, looking over at me.

I pull the blanket open inviting him under the cover "You're still healing" I say.

His eyes widen a little he thinks about it for a minute then shakes his head "No... I'm fine here"

I sit up "No! I will leave if you don't" I snap, I trust him to share a bed with.

He scowls at me then stands I move over so my backs against the wall then he climbs under awkwardly. I smile at him lying my head down on the pillow. We lay face to face just looking at each other.

He caresses my face with his hand "Thank you" He says, softly.

My heart starts pounding as we stare into each other's eyes. I have a sudden feeling of wanting to be close to him. I take is hand and kiss the back of it and move closer rapping his arm around my waist I just want to hold him. I rap my arms around him holding him close as I nuzzles and gently kiss the middle of his chest. I feel is grip tightening around me as he kisses the top of my head.

"Goodnight" I whisper, into his chest.

He kisses my head once more and whispers "Goodnight"

* * *

_**Hello, I did say I was going to upload a new chapter and here it is :P I just finished chapter 11 I might start on chapter 12 tonight :/ I don't know :/ this chapter is a bit longer :D Hope you all enjoy x**_

_**I would love to see what you think :) **__**I DO NOT OWN BEING HUMAN! **_

_**Love you all lots and lots xx**_


	9. It Changes Everything

**It Changes Everything **

**Henry's P.O.V**

When I wake Annabelle's head is resting on my shoulder it's still dark outside. Yesterday was such a hard day losing Marie. Being a man you're not allowed to show emotion it's classed as a sign of weakness. When the night was over I felt myself crumbling and I thank god that Annabelle stayed. Because I don't think I could have survived the loneliness of the night. Just knowing I had someone with me that cared was all that I needed.

notice the sun rising and lightly shake Annabelle "Wake up Annabelle" I whisper.

She groans turning over "Your mother will go spare if you're not home"

Her eyes open then bolts up right "What time is it?" She says, panicked.

"The sun just started to rise" She sighs, then lies back down I lean up on my elbow and look down at her grinning.

"Good morrow" She says, shyly.

"Good morrow" I say, back.

I caress her face then place a gentle kiss on top of her forehead. I rest back on my elbows and see her blush creep across her face. She looks over to the window then back to me with worry in her eyes.

"I ... I have to go" She whispers sadly.

I nod then get out the bed I sit in the armed chair and pull my boots on. I watch her place her feet into her shoes.

I stand holding my hand out "I'll walk you to the door" I say, smiling down at her.

She takes my hand and stands she looks up at me still worried "Henry will you be fine on your own?" She asks. She cares so much, I never felt someone care about me like this. I caress her lovely face tilting it up to mine. I care for her so much I close my eyes I love her so much, I have since I was a young boy.

"I'm going to be fine, just don't stay away to long" I breathe, I can't help but look at her mouth I drag my eye's up to hers then back down to her mouth. I've kissed her twice before but each time she pulled away. Maybe just maybe...

And Before I know it I'm kissing her soft rosy lips and she's kissing me back with a hungry passion. Bloody hell! I feel myself harden and pull away I don't want to get too carried away. Not with her its different with her I love her. I've never loved anyone before it was only sex with the other girls but not with Annabelle. I'm still holding her face as her eyes flicker open looking up at me she's biting her bottom lip.

I rest my forehead to hers "Will you be here all day" She breathes.

"I'll be working on the river today" I say, looking down at her.

She frowns looking up at me "But you're still healing" She says, pulling away from me.

I roll my eyes at her "I need the money" I simply say.

She glares at me "So you can waste you're life away in the public house" She snaps.

How does she know that? "No! I haven't been there since my attack. It's all different now I'm going to look after Elena and... And you're back here with me and it changes everything" I snap back at her.

She looks up at me in stunned disbelief "You... You mean that?" She asks, in a small voice.

I smile down at her and gently press are lips together "Yes ... I want to get Elena out of here and spend as much time with you as I can"

A slow smile creeps across her face and it's infectious "Come, I don't want you to get into trouble" I say, taking her hand.

I take her down the stairs and find Elena sitting in fount of the fire she looks up at Annabelle and I. Annabelle tries to pull her hand away I tighten my grip and frown down at her. She blushes looking up at me then I look back at Elena who's grinning at us. I pull Annabelle to the back door kiss her once more then open the door for her.

"See you later" I say.

"Bye, I'll see you later" she says, smiling.

* * *

**Hello, How is everyone? I'm half way through chapter 12 :D The next two chapters are longer then the others. The next chapter is called _Whore_ but that's all I'm going to tell you :P Thank you to all the Followers and Favorites I just realised that I never thanked you all and thanks so so much. You all keep me going :P**

**inserezvotrenom- Thanks for your review :D**

**I don't own Being Human :( I hope you all enjoyed. I would love to see your reviews and see what you think :D **

**Thank you for reading and I hope to see you all very soon.**

**Love you lots and lots x **


	10. Whore

******Whore **

**Annabelle's P.O.V**

I sigh as I pick up the basket of dirty washing its wash day and every woman in town is on their way to the river bank. We have not been back for a week and we are already back to the river bank. This is where the women gossip and scrub there fingers to the bone. We make are way down to the bank and then get to work on the washing. I sit by the bank and remember that Henry will be working around here. Maybe I will get to see him the thought makes me smile.

"You seem happy today" Hayley says, sitting down beside me.

"I do?" I ask, scrubbing Elizabeth's dress.

"I bet it has something to do with Henry" Kate chimes in.

I splash water at her "Do not speak in such a way, you'll get me into a lot of trouble!" I snap.

"No one can hear, Annabelle" She says, wiping her face. I look around the river bank not seeing anyone close enough to hear. As I look around I see a blonde girl walking over towards us with a soft smile. She must be of my age she's beautiful, I never seen her before.

She stops in front of me "My I have a moment of your time?" She asks me, with her blue eyes twinkling.

I look at my sisters Kate is giving the girl a very dirty look and Hayley's looking at me in wonder. I think she's wondering who she is.

"Umm ... Of ... Of course" I mumble standing.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Kate asks, protectively.

"N...No" I say, looking at the blonde girl.

We walk out of the way so no one can hear us then she puts her hands on her hips and smiles at me.

"I wanted to talk to you about Henry" She says, smiling sweetly at me.

"Oh..." I say, letting her continue.

"I want to warn you about him, I have seen you leave the brothel once or twice and I think you should only know what he's like" she says, still smiling.

What he's like? I'm shocked that she's come out of no where and she wants to talk to me. But I don't understand what she's trying to warn me about.

I frown "What are you trying to warn me about?" I ask.

"He's a man..."

I start to laugh "Yes! That much I do know"

"He's a man that only wants sex! He doesn't fall in love! He'll use you and when he's had enough of you he'll move on to the next" She snaps.

I stare at her mortified in what she's just said. I thought I knew him I only have been away for two years he couldn't of changed that much could he? Tears pool in my eye's I don't want to be another one of them girls. But this morning he was so kind and loving with his sweet kisses and he said he needed me the night before. He looked so broken and distraught, what should I expect with the way he's been brought up. My heart starts to ache and my anger starts to run through me I blink back my tears.

I step closer to her so I am inches from her face "Well you should know something, I am NO! Whore. You may have lifted your skirts up for him or any other man for that matter. There's nothing appealing about a dirty little wench like YOU! I am pure and virginal and I will be that way till my wedding night." I growl at her.

She takes a step back lost what to say I do not think she was expecting that reaction.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have a job to do!" I snap, and then walk back to my sisters.

**Henry's P.O.V**

I have been fishing all day me and John are led on the river bank waiting for are the man to pay us. I close my eyes and feel the afternoon sun warm me, it's been a great day in so many ways. First Annabelle stayed with me last night and waking up to her was the best thing in the world. Second I just made money and it's more money then I usually make. And third the sun has been shining all day. I feel a little better today, I have been trying hard not to think about Marie and getting on with the job. But she slips into my mind every now and then. I miss her a lot, but I feel that my life's changing and I'm going to achieve good things. Once we had been payed we walk along the river bank, I start to see women by the bank. I suddenly remember its wash day, Annabelle must be around here somewhere. I walk down the bank a bit more till I see her she looks ready to leave. Her mother and sisters are holding a basket each Annabelle starts to walk behind them.

Suddenly out of know where I get hit on the arm and I wince "Stop staring! people are looking " John snaps.

I rub my arm and glare at him "So, I really don't care" I snap back.

"You should, what if her father finds out? It won't be YOU! Getting the beating for it" He says.

Just thinking about him hitting her takes me to a very dark place "I'd kill him!" I whisper.

John shakes his head I carry on walking leaving him, I follow Annabelle once I catch up with her. I grab her round the waist with one arm and cover her mouth with the other. She struggles a little as I pull her into the forest I start to chuckle pulling her deeper into the forest.

"Get off me" Her voice is muffled with my hand over her mouth.

I chuckle then she bites down on my finger "Ouch! That Bloody hurt!" I snap, as she swirls around to look at me.

"Stay away from me!" She snaps.

What's wrong with her? I grab her by the arm to stop her walking off "What's wrong?" I ask.

She looks up at me anger burning in her eyes "I meet one of your dirty little friends today"

My eyes widen "I don't know what you mean"

"You're dirty little whore, we had a very interesting conversation about you. She told me about you having sex with women and that you will use me till you get bored. I have been so stupid thinking that you could love me. I want to pull the girls face off, I want to rip you apart with my teeth for making me feel this way. I so much want to hate you, but I can't I just can't" tears full down her face.

"That was all before you came back I told you its all different now, and I do, I do love you!" I all most shout at her.

She looks up at me coldly "How many other girls do you tell, you love?"

"I've never told anyone I loved them, only you" I say, calmly.

Her lips thin "Just stay away from me" she snarls, and with that she pushes past me.

A sudden rush of anger runs through me and I start to lash out hitting the tree trunk. If it isn't one think then it's another I'm just so sick of it! All I want is her nothing else just her and I mess it up. My knuckles start to bleed but I carry on hitting the tree trunk. my hands are covered in blood. I turn and fall to the floor my ribs are starting to ache. I should leave Annabelle for a while then try and talk to her and make it up to her. I won't just lie down and let her leave I'll have to fight for her...

* * *

**Poor Hal/Henry/Lord Harry :( Hard life ay :'( what do you think will happen next? Well the next chapter is called Hot Poker! :D and its very dark but sweet at the same time :)**

**So I've come up with this idea where each chapter I'll but a song at the bottom of the chapter (Like here). That goes with the chapter so you can listen to it. Do you get what I mean ? Or am I just being crazy? just thought it would be a little fun :P I wont be putting rap on here DON'T get me wrong I love Rap but its just not for this story :P And maybe you can come up with somthing better but it has to go with the chapter :D **

**inserezvotrenom- Thanks for your very kind words it means a lot to me and it keeps me going :D I'll try and update by friday :P x**

**(Guest) Lady Catherine- How nice it is to see you again :P I love writing this so much :D And reviews like this keep me going. So thank you so, so much x **

**Oh I'm half way through chapter 14 :) I don't own being human! I hope you all enjoyed. I would love to see your reviews and see what you think x**

**So the song is - Little Mix - turn your face. I bet you're thinking is this girl crazy? I'm not into Pop bands at all! But this song is so fucking beautiful it's unreal. Tell me what you think and I would love to see what you come up with.**

**Thank you for reading and I hope to see you all very soon.**

**Love you lots and lots x**


	11. Hot Poker

**Hot Poker**

**Annabelle's P.O.V**

Once I get home I find my farther sitting at the table it startles me a little to see him sitting there. He's never home at this time he's usually in the public house or just on his way there. He looks up at me then turns his head with raised eyebrows. I want to ask him where mother is but I think he might shout at me. So I try to walk past him but he grabs my arm to stop me it's almost painful.

"Where have you been Annabelle?" He asks, softly to softly.

"I ... I got talking to the other women" I say, shakily.

He pulls down on my hand "Sit!" He commands.

I sit on the next chair to him not looking him in the eyes "Where have you been?" He asks again, but this time I hear a little anger in his voice.

"I was talking ..."

He suddenly moves pushing the table over, grabbing me by the throat and pinning me to the wall choking me "DON'T! Lie to me" He snarls. Tears rolling down my face I have such a fear for him that my body starts to shake.

"Please" I plead choking, trying to struggle from his grip.

"I was told that you been have walking in and out of the brothel, and that you have been visiting that brothel boy. And I thought no, she can't be that stupid. But then I watch you this morning walking home. Where was you walking from ANNABELLE" He snaps my name and it makes me jump.

"My own daughter is a bloody whore" He says, with discussed.

"No! I ... I love him" I choke out.

I watch as anger grows in my father's eyes he raises his fist then I hear the door open and my farther looks over his shoulder. To find my Mother stood in the door way her eyes are wide I see a little fear but a lot of anger. She rushes over to us trying to get him off of me.

"Get off of her" She cries.

With my father's free hand he slaps her cross the face knocking her off her feet. He looks back at me then let's go of my throat. He takes a menacing step towards her and I start to panic, he's going to hit her. My fear turning into anger I grab hold of the nearest thing which is a cup and throw it at him. It hits him on the back then bounces off, he turns with rage in his eyes I run for the door, hoping he will follow me. My mother always gets the beating and I hate it, sometimes she's in bed for days. Once I'm outside its dark and the rain is pouring it down I feel a hand grabbing my arm werlling me around. Before I know it my father punches me in the face it's just like a man would punch another man. I fall to the floor with a thud as my vision goes blurry.

**Henry's P.O.V **

The back room is being occupied so I'm sat with Elena in frount of the fire. Well the moans go on in the other room Me and Elena are having a very normal talk about food. I can't help but grin normal people would find it very odd and very strange but not us.

"They seem to be having a good time" I say, standing throwing the last log on the fire.

She grins up at me "Where's Annabelle tonight?" She asks.

I sigh "She's found out ..."

I hear the door burst open I look over to see John stood in the doorway wide eyed and panicked.

"We know you like Lily but that's a bit extreme" Elena chuckles.

"You better come now! Annabelle's farther is beating her to death in the street" He says panicked.

I feel my face pale I look down at Elena who's looking up at me wearily. Then my ire takes over I grab the hot poker out of the fire. The end that's been in the fire is red hot I look at it then up to John.

"Where?" I command.

"Henry, put the poker down!" Elena snaps.

Not taking any notest of Elena I start to walk following John as we walk through the rain the steam pours off the poker. Once we get to the place there's a crowd surrounding them watching even some cheering. That angers me even more I push through the crowd violently to find Annabelle on the floor. The rain washes the blood away from her face as she lays cold and wet on the dirty ground. I can't see her breathing has he killed her? My hand grips the poker harder. I take a swing hitting Annabelle's farther across the chest with a thud. He stumbles back with a shocked expression. I see Elena tending to Annabelle, I bring the poker up to his throat glaring at him.

I stepping forward "We both know you wouldn't..." He says, holding his hands up. But before he knows it I take another swing hitting him across the face sending him flying to the floor. He looks up at me with blood running down his face, and I think I see fear in his eyes.

"She's breathing" Elena says.

"You ever, Come near Annabelle again I going to rip you to shreds" I coldly say.

I give the poker to John turn and bend picking Annabelle up in my arms like a baby carrying her back to the brothel. As we get back to the brothel I carry Annabelle to my room laying her on my bed. She's covered in blood her right eye is swollen as are her lips. There's a cut above her left eye making blood pour down her face. Her hair and dress is wet from the rain but her dress is stained with her pushes past me with a bowl of warm clean water and clean cloth she starts to clean the blood off Annabelle.

"I need you to leave" Elena says, looking up at me.

Suddenly Annabelle's eyes snap open looking around in shear panic I fall to the bed side "Annabelle your fine I am here" I say softly.

She's not looking at me she's looking at her dress and hands that are covered in blood her breathing erratic with fear. Her eyes slowly roll to the back of her head blacking out.

"I am not leaving her" I snap.

She sighs irritated "I need to take her dress off and tend to her body wounds" She snaps.

"Fine! But I will be stood outside the door" I snap back, walking outside the door.

**_LATER_**

I pace in frount of the door I been waiting for a long time and the longer I wait the madder I become.I want to go and find that ... that monster and finish the job I started how bloody dare he hit her. I close my eyes the image of her on the ground makes me shudder he could of killed her. John's sat along the first stair step chewing on a piece of bread and listening to him eating its enraging me even more. I slide down the wall giving up with pacing it's driving me crazy.

"Are you enjoying that?" I ask, with a fake smile.

"Mmm, it's good stuff" He says, nodding his head .

"I know! I can hear you like it from over here" I say, irritated.

He stops chewing for a minute frowning "How do you think she's doing?" He asks, chewing again.

I rest my head on the wall and look up "I don't know ... I just don't know" I mumble.

"I've never seen you so angry before, the second time you hit him with the poker I seen murder in your eyes" He says, swallowing a piece of bread.

I feel my mouth twitch upward "I would have ripped that vile monster's head off and enjoyed every second of it" I say darkly.

John looks surprised, then the door opens and quickly stand as Elena closes the door behind her.

"She's asleep, I think you should be there when she wakes. Her cuts and bruises will heal in time they need cleaning once a 's quite jumpy and emotional put other than that she's had a lucky escape , she's going to be fine" She says, with a smile.

I can't help myself I grab her and hug her "Thank you" I whisper in her ear.

She pats my back then pulls away "You're such a soft git sometimes Henry" she says, with a little blush.

* * *

**Hello everone, I did say in the last chapter that this will be a very dark chapter :( But I hope you enjoyed reading :D Being Humans on tomorrow :D But its the last episode :( going to miss it alot :'( **

**The song is for the chapter is Christina Aguilera -I'm Ok It's a very sad song. **

**I would love to see what you think reviews are very welcome :D I don't own Being Human x Thanks for reading :D hope to see you very soon.**

**Love all lots and lots x**


	12. The Man

**The Man**

It's dark the full moon casts down on the meadow as the stars twinkle in the sky. She looks up at the clear night sky with a small smile. Her white nightgown blows in the wind as her long dark brown hair dances behind her. She feels free she's not scared anymore she's at peace nothing here can hurt her. She starts to walk feeling the soft crunch of the meadow grass under her bare feet. She looks down at her feet with a wide grin feeling like a child. Something makes her look up there's a shape of a man rising up from the grass in the distance. He has no feachers just an outline of a man almost like a shadow but you cannot see through him. He stands there for a minute not moving, she stands very still watching wearily not understanding. The man starts to move as she takes a step back breathing heavily her throat feels dry as her parms grow sweaty. She doesn't understand why he's here in her panic she turns and starts to run.

Then suddenly she's in the forest hearing laughter coming from behind her. The more she tries to run the slower it seems. She looks down at her feet that are covered in blood she looks behind her and he's not there. But when she turns her head back she hits something as hard as stone. The blow makes her fall back on to the floor she looks down at her nightgown and it's covered in blood. Her eyes widen as dread and fear chokes her she tries to get away from him. But he starts to laugh again grabbing her by the ankle dragging her to him. She's trying to grab hold of something to stop but before she knows it he's lying on top of her. He says "I'm always going to find you".

She lets out a blood curdling scream that sends chills down his spine he jumps out of the chair shaking her. Her eyes snap open with tears in her eyes as she bolts upright. Shaking she grabs hold of him as he raps his arms around her. "Shhh I'm here no one is going to hurt you" He whispers softly in to her ear.

* * *

** Sorry that it's so short the next one is a little bit longer. The next chapter is called Don't Let Go. I'm half way through chapter 16 I'm a little stuck but I'll get there :) **

**I think I'm having Being Human withdraw ( I NEED HELP! ) LMAO!**

**I would love to see your reviews. Thanks for reading :) I hope to see you very soon. **

**I dont own BEING HUMAN! **


	13. Don't Let Go

**Don't Let Go**

**Henry's P.O.V**

I hold Annabelle's hand as she sleeps her knuckles are bruised and grazed. She must have tried fighting back. I rest the side of my face down on the bed watching her sleep she looks peaceful. She only had woken up once from a nightmare I hate watching her being so scared. It's not like Annabelle at all. I know that she was frightened of her farther but I did not think it was this bad. I close my eyes feeling very tired...

**Annabelle's P.O.V**

I wake with a start my hearts pounding. Where am I? I feel disoriented I look around the room holding on to someone's hand. My eye's fall upon Henry and I start to feel safe as my heart starts to slow. He looks so uncomfortable as he sleeps. I reach over with my free hand stiffly It does not feel so bad if I don't move. I touch his face and he wakes sleepy hazel eye's look up at me as I give him a shy smile.

He sits up letting go of my hand "How are you feeling? ... Do you need something?" He asks worried.

"No! Don't let go" I say, panicked. He take's my hand once more and I feel the panic wash away.

I run my thumb a long his knuckles they feel ruff and scabby I frown looking at his hand "D ... Did you hit him?" I ask with a small voice.

"Yes, but not with my fists" He says darkly.

I gasp in panic, what has he done? Has he killed my farther? I hate the man and I wish the man dead but not by Henrys hands. I do not want him to hang for murder.

"Shhh, I haven't killed him" He says softly, but I can see in his eyes he's thought about it.

I relax closing my eyes then open them again looking up at the small window. It's day the light shines through the window.

"How long have I been here?" I ask, looking back at Henry.

"Since last night" He says, sitting on the bed.

My bottom lip starts to tremble remembering how I tried to fight back. Then giving up because I thought he would never stop. The last thing I remember is the blood there was so much of it. I feel Henry wiping the tears away with his thumb I whence feeling the soreness under my eyes.

"Please don't cry. You're safe here, no one will hurt you" He whispers.

I can remember the girl that came and warned me about Henry and shouting at him. It makes me cry harder because I love him so much. I was so mean to him I didn't mean for him to stay away. I was just so angry that he'd been with other women he's my Henry and I'm his Annabelle. That's the way it's been since we were children. This just proves to me even more that he loves me and I'm not just some girl to him.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you and I love you so, so much" I sop, as he softly brushes my hair out of my face.

He looks down at me in shock "I love you more" He whispers, then very gentry kisses my lips.

* * *

**Hello everyone, the chapter is a bit longer but the next chapter is much longer :) I'm still on chapter 16 but I'm half way through.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I don't own Bing Human, I'd love to see what you think :D Hope to see you soon x**


	14. Birthday Boy

**Birthday Boy**

**Annabelle's P.O.V**

I'm sat up in bed with a wrapped present on my lap. John's sat at the end with his legs crossed. Henrys sat in-between us leaning is back against the wall. Well Elena sits in the armed chair. Henry sits with the biggest grin on his face because it's his birthday. It's been a week since we said we loved each other. Since then Henrys moved me into the brothel. We argued over that because I couldn't just leave my home. I said "people will talk" but he brushed it off not caring, he's so stubborn sometimes! It got that bad he threatened me with rope he said "I'll tie you to the bed, I don't want you nowhere near that monster". I couldn't help but love him even more then. Henry hasn't slept in his bed for a whole week every night he falls asleep in the armed chair. And every night I offer for him to get into the bed but he does not and it's very infuriating.

Henry has not kept his eyes off the present since Elena walked in with it. He's trying hard not to just take it out my lap and it makes me grin. I've been teasing him with it for the last five minutes.

"I wonder what it is?" I say, shaking the present to my ear.

"You will find out if you give it to me" Henry snap.

That courses my grin to widen "What could it be?".

I look over at Elena who's laughing. Then Henry snatches the present out my hands "Thank you" He says.

We playfully scowl at each other "You two are made for each other" I hear Elena say.

"And I have to put up with it" John says, rolling his eyes.

I poke my tongue out at him then I look up Henry whose still scowling down at me "Keep that tongue in that pretty little head of yours or I might have to cut it off" He whispers.

For some reason it makes me grin "Are you going to open your present?" John asks.

He grins then starts ripping the paper excitement shining in his eyes. Once he's done unwrapping the present he pulls two white linen shirts out. He's mouth pops open and his eyes are wide with shock. When Henry left to work me and Elena came up with the idea of making him a shirt each. So we made them out of some of my old nightgowns.

"How did you get the money to pay for this?" Henry asks.

"Don't worry about that, do you like them?" I ask.

"You haven't ..." He asks Elena, but before he has time to finish she cuts in. I think he was asking her if she sold herself to get the money for the shirts.

"NO! We used Annabelle's nightgowns" she snaps.

"Then I love them" He says, grinning from ear to ear.

I grin up at him then over at Elena who is smiling back at us to.

"Right, I'm going" John say's getting up off the bed.

"I'll come down with you" Elena says.

John opens the door letting Elena through first smiling down at her. "Are we still going to the public house tonight?"

"Yes" Henry says, nodding.

"I'll meet you there at six" John says, grinning as he leaves.

"I will not be there for long" Henry says.

I really do not mind that he's going it is just what if he's seduces by some other woman or he seduces a woman. The thought of him with any woman maddens me but I should stop thinking of such things. I should trust him all that he's done for me he's proven that he loves me so many times.

"No, you be there as long as you wish it's your birthday. Just make sure you come back to me" I say, with a little smile.

"You're the only woman I'll ever come back too" He says, pushing me so I fall onto my back.

He half lies on me as I smile up at him "I love you" I whisper, as he runs his nose along mine.

It makes him smile "I love you too" he says, then softly and very lovingly kisses me.

_Later_

**Henrys P.O.V**

I open the brothel door and stumbble through I feel so happy I am over the moon. Elena is stood next to the fire place talking to Jenny one of the prostitutes. There are naked limbs everywhere the women are crying with pleasure. But I no half of them are faking the pleasure. My Annabelle can probley hear them I frown swaying a little.

"Shhhhhhhhhh! My wife is upstairs" I say loudly, placing my finger upon my lip grinning.

Then Elena is standing in front of me with an amused look on her face. I wrap my arm around her shoulders leaning on her.

"You're the best" I whisper, drunkenly.

"Stand Henry, how much have you had to drink?" she asks.

"Wife! I want my wife" I call.

Elena walks me to the stairs "Up you go, Annabelle can look after you tonight" She says, untucking herself from under my arm.

I grin swaying "I love my Annabelle" I mumble, and then I start to climb the stairs. Once I am on the top step I take a deep breath righting myself then open the door. I find Annabelle sitting up in bed leaning close to the candle light reading a book. She doesn't even look up she's concentrating really hard on the book. But she does look very beautiful the way the candle light flickers on to her face. She's like heaven in a bed the thought makes me grin. Then she looks up from her book. I stumble into the room.

"Oh" she says shocked, she places the book on the floor then slowly climbs out of the bed. She's in her nightgown. I wonder what she looks like without the nightgown on. She walks over to me wrapping my arm around her shoulder helping me to the bed.

"You're so pretty" I mumble drunkenly.

She giggles looking up at me with amusement "You're very drunk" she whispers.

I drop my hand down her back and pull her flush against me. She gasps looking up at me "I have to ask you something" I say, leaning into her face.

Then my hand falls down to her bottom and I squeeze her plump cheek "HENRY!" She squeal's , trying to pull away from me I start to chuckle then fall on to the bed taking Annabelle with me. I land on top of her with a huge grin on my face.

"Henry, you're crushing me" She whispers.

I roll off her taking her with me so she's lying on my chest "Since it's my birthday there's something I want you to give me" I say, looking down at her.

Her eyes widen with fear "I ... I can't" She says, sitting up.

I roll my eye's shaking my head "No! I don't want that till we are married" I smile up at her.

Her eyes widen even more in shock "I do not understand" she says confused.

"Well I want you to marry me" I mumble, grinning from ear to ear.

Tears swim in her eyes "Do you mean that?" she asks with a whisper.

"Yes! Annabelle Rose Howard will you be my wife?" I ask, leaning up on my elbows.

One tear slides down her face "Yes! Yes I will marry you"

* * *

_**There going to get Married! :D**_

_**Whoop Whoop! Sorry I haven't updated in Urmmm I don't know how long SORRY :'( I'm just about to start chapter 18 :D (Not say nothing).**_

_**mrs-stephanie-yorke- Whoop Whoop! I know we all need a little bit of romance in are life's ;P**_

_**Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed. I DON'T OWN BEING HUMAN!**_

_**Love you all lots and lots x**_


	15. I Love You

**I love you **

**Annabelle's P.O.V**

I feel very warm I turn trying to get away from the warmth then I yelp as I fall out of the bed. I hear Henry call my name then he piers over the bed side looking down at me with amusement shining in his eyes.

"Comfortable down there?" He says, playfully.

I scowl up at him then scramble up off the floor "We need a bigger bed" I say, climbing back into the bed.

Henry folds me into his arms "Yes, we're get one once we are married" He says, tilting my head up so I'm looking up at him.

I blush "You really did mean it?" I whisper.

"Every word" He says, and then gently kisses my lips.

I feel myself light up inside as I beam at him "When will we marry?" I ask.

His grins from ear to ear "Soon, maybe next week" He says, reazing his eyebrows in excitement.

"We should tell Elena and my mother" I whisper, the mother part because Henry has been quite protective when it comes to my family. I have only seen my mother once since my farther beat me she came to see how I was. She brought my dresses and some other things with she was so sad when she came. My father told her that I was never welcome back and that I have brought shame on are family for being in love with Henry. She would never leave my farther because god says it is a sin. And I think she still hopes for the man she once fell deeply in love with. But I do not hold any hard feelings towards my mother she has true beauty inside and out. I love her very dearly and always will.

"Yes to Elena and No to your mother!" He warns.

"But ..."

"No buts Annabelle! Your mother has left you to care for yourself If I was not here God knows what could happen to you" He says, angrily.

I sit up and glare at him "She has not just left me" I snap, getting out the bed.

"Do you see her here now?" he asks, almost cockily.

That really stung it brings tires to my eyes as I turn around "You do not understand the way my farther works he likes to play mind games. He will turn everything around so it looks like it's your entire fault. He will make you fill so guilty for everything he does wrong. And if you do something wrong he will beat you. You try living with that feeling too scared to the point where you cannot leave." I snap.

He gets off the bed and stand "Yes but she still has a choice"

"You do not understand do you, she's giving me a life with you. She trusts you enough to make the decisions and to look after me. Is that not what a marriage is? Looking after one another?" I say, wiping a tear away.

He frowns for a moment clicking the pieces together then his eyes soften. Wraps is arms around me and gently kisses me. "I am sorry, I did not see it that way I just love you so much. I do not want you to get hurt" He murmurs, against my lips.

"I know, I love you more" I say, smiling shyly up at him.

He lifts an eyebrow "Is that so" He says playfully, then he lifts me then throws me on to the bed. I gasp in shock then start to giggle I jump up to defend myself put he pushes me back on to the bed. Then he starts to tickle me I try to push him off but he's just too strong. My hair is going in every direction as I cry with laughter "Stop!" I splutter. But before I know it he's kissing me with a beautiful hungry passion. I kiss him back with the same need I never felt such hunger from a kiss. He pushes me into the bed lying on top of me setting himself in-between my legs. I don't pull away like I should I welcome him. He's so warm and he surrounds me and it feels good. His hands start wondering up my stomach then up to my breasts touching and squeezing. I moan enjoying his touch I feel his hardness against my thigh and I gasp. He groans then pulls away leaving me wanting more. He leans up on to his elbows looking down at me. My checks redden a little as we catch are breaths.

"Not until are wedding night" He breaths.

I bight my bottom lip but I want more! "I love you" I say, tought his face.

"I love you more" He says, and then kisses my forehead then climbs off me.

**Later**

**Henry's P.O.V**

Elena is smiling from ear to ear with happiness as John looks at me and Annabelle in mortified shock. I grin down at Annabelle as she holds on tightly to my hand she's gazing up at me shyly. We have decided to send Annabelle's mother a latter of the news of are betrothal and that we will be married by next week.

"But you said that you would never get married" John blurts out.

It makes me grin even more "It's all changed now, but don't worry my friend I will not forget you" I say, snaching my eyes away from Annabelle to look over at John.

"But it means children" He says, horrified.

I roll my eyes he's so stupid sometimes "Well I always knew that you would make an honest man of him someday. All your mothers loved seeing you two together even when you where children. The way you two would look after each other just thinking about it makes my heart fill with happiness" Elena says, as tears swim in her eyes. I don't think I have ever seen Elena get so emotional before.

I let go of Annabelle's hand and hug Elena "We can be a proper family now" I whisper into her ear.

I let go and look at her she blinks back her tears and smiles "I think this a course to should celebrate don't you" she grins.


	16. Elena Part One

**Elena Part One**

**Annabelle's P.O.V**

It's the night before the wedding I have butterflies in my stomach as we dance Henry is in the public house tonight with John. I will be a married woman by this time tomorrow night. I'm so very nervous but excited too. I will be Mrs. York. Henry decided on his last name almost a week ago. He was born without a last name. So he decided to take Elenas last name "York". But I do like the name Henry York it fits him very much. My mother sent her wedding dress to me last night. Witch my grandmother made for her.

I'm dancing with my sister Kate well my mother, Elizabeth and Hayley watch with humor shining in there eye's. They all have snuck around to the brothel to spend my last night as an unmarried woman. Elena was supposed to spend the night with us but she wasn't feeling too good so I made her lie down.

I have to retire early tonight because Henry will not be sleeping with me tonight. Because to see the bride before the wedding day is said to be bad luck. But I really do not think I will be able to sleep tonight I'm just too excited. I feel as if I could conquer the world right now. I do not think I have ever been this happy in my whole life. I'm so lucky to marry for love I know that my farther does not agree with it. But my mother does not mind as long as he loves me and treats me kindly she couldn't ask for anything more. I know that Henry will treat me good.

We have very little but I'm not interested in that I'm interested in what's in his heart. I know that we are young and do not know a lot about the world. But I do know that I love him with all of my heart and I would do nothing to hurt him. He's the love of my life and I know that's all we need and we can get through anything.

"Are you thinking of Henry, Annabelle?" Hayley laughs.

I blush "We know when you're thinking about him you get this look on your face. You look so happy, you light up within" My mother says.

"I love him" I smile shyly at my mother.

I hear Elena coffin in the next room "I will be back in a moment" I say, trying to find something to drink to give to Elena.

I rummage around not really knowing where anything is I've lived her nearly a week and still do not know where things are. Something makes me look behind me and I see Elena stood in the doorway. She looks deathly pale she's leaning against the doorway trying to hold herself up. I rush over to her trying to help her back to bed.

"You should be in bed Elena"

"I ... I ..." Her voice is raspy.

Suddenly she starts to cough but its not a light lady's cough. It's a fit where she's struggling to breathe. I realise blood splattered on my dress my eyes widen as Elena falls into me. I catcher her sinking to the floor as I cradle her into my arms. She's trembling with fear her eyes are round, still coffin and with blood coming from her mouth. She is holding onto my arm in panic.

I hear my sister Elizabeth scream at the scene that's unravelling in front of her. My mother calling for god and sisters gasps. I try and wipe the blood from Elena's mouth trying to let her breathe.

"Shhh Elena, do not panic" I say, trying to calm her.

I look up to my mother "Take Elizabeth out of here" I command.

Kate picks Elizabeth up and almost runs out the door "I'll find Henry" she calls.

And Before I have time to say No! She's out the door. I look down at Elena feeling panicked she touches my face "Look after him" she splutters.

"Elena No!" I sop.

Then her hand drops as her eyes glaze over "Elena" "Elena" I shake nothing she does not move. Her eyes are unseeing dead as a stone. The blood from her mouth is covering her chin and running down her neck.

She's dead ...


	17. Elena Part Two

**Elena**** Part Two**

I open the door to the public house walking in I hold the door open for John. I walk over to Amy and ask for two pints of ale. We stand and start to drink the ale. I have to remember not to drink too much. I do not want to be still drunk at the altar I do not think Annabelle will be too pleased. I'm very nevus about tomorrow. She's very much my soul mate but I just don't want to let her down in anyway.

"You have an admirer" He says, grinning.

I almost punched him but then realized that Annabelle's farther is stood staring at me.

I look over at him giving him eye contact showing that he does not frighten me "Can't help but be admired" I jest, looking back at John.

John chuckles, Jake Harries walks up to us grabbing my hand and shaking it firmly "congratulations" Henry" He says.

He's a short, kind old man but he's always finding work for me and John. "Thanks Jake" I say, beaming.

We follow Jake over to a table where nine other men are sat around John and I pull up a seat and sit. The men start to congratulate me wishing me good luck. As the night goes on I watch around the table. There also drunk it's very strange to think I was part of that nearly every night. I have someone to go home to now I was so lost not knowing that I was missing a part of me, but now I have my Annabelle for life. I start grinning like a crazed man maybe that's just what I am, crazed for the woman that I love.

"Boy, I'm sorry to say but it all goes down hill after the children come along" One of the men says.

The thought of children makes me nerves I know that it will happen one day. But I have no idea how to be a farther. I have never had a farther figger in my life and the men around me are not very good fathers. I smile weakly at him.

"You alright?" John asks.

"Never better" I lie, taking another swig of my ale.

After awhile the men start to leave and I can't help but worry about tomorrow. I sigh, Johns fucked off with some red head so much for my last night as a free man. I'm sat on my own. I love Annabelle so much and I don't want to let her down in anyway. She's my whole world and I would do anything for her. Someone places a cup on the table I look up to see Annabelle's farther looking down at me.

"What do you want?" I ask, rudely.

"Well, your are marrying my daughter tomorrow I thought we could have a talk" He says, calmly sitting down.

Just one look at this man and I want to punch him in the face "Why would I want to talk to you?" I snap.

He starts to chuckle "Me and you are so alike" he says.

"I am nothing like you" I say, bluntly shaking my head.

"I want to tell you a little story, I was about seventeen and I fell in love with the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. We loved each other so much we would sneak out and meet. She was my world and then her farther found out he made us marry strait away. Then she got pregnant everything was great. I was married with the woman that I loved with a child on its way. Then once my son Phillip was born everything started to change. I started to drink more, visiting the brothel because I couldn't get my own wife to lie with me. My dream turned into a nightmare. We started to argue, you know the first time you hit your wife is the most scariest thing. But the second time you start to like it you become master of her. The third time I beat her so bad she lost a child. I have to live with that for the rest of my life. The woman I love gets beaten by me and you know the truth I hate myself for it. I drink myself stupid just to forget the look on my wife's face as I lay my boot into her." He looks mournful all of a sudden.

I start to laugh "You think I'm like you, Ha I have grown up round men like you all my life. You treat woman like there nothing make them feel there nothing you use and abuse. I my come from nothing and have nothing but I know that I would NEVER hit Annabelle. She will be my queen not something I walk all over." I snap, and then stand.

"Henry, you better come quickly" I hear john say coming from behind me.

I turn surprised "Why what's wrong?" I ask.

I follow John outside the public house, I find Annabelle's sisters Kate holding Elizabeth. I start to feel uneasy something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" I ask, again feeling like a child. Why is no one telling me what's wrong? Is it Annabelle? They both look at each other then back to me. I notes that Elizabeth's been crying.

"I think you should go to the brothel" Kate says, quietly.

I glare at her "Is it Annabelle?" I ask, irritated.

"No, just go back to the brothel" John says.

I huff and almost run to the brothel once I get there I open the door to find Annabelle and her mother sitting in fount of the fire. Annabelle's eyes are red from crying.

"Are you sure?" she asks.

"Yes" Annabelle says.

Annabelle's mother gets up and walks over to me with a sad smile then leave's.

"Whats going on?" I almost snap, no one is telling me anything and it makes me feel like a child and I don't like it.

"Can we go up stairs" She asks, in a small voice as I walk closer to the fire.

"No! What's going on?" I shout "Where's Elena?" I command.

"She's... She's dead" she sops.

"What..." Is all I can say. A crippling feeling of grief crushes my heart.

Then I noticed blood on Annabelle's dress "How...?" not quit believing that Elena has gone.

"I ... I don't know she ... she was coffin ... I don't know" She mumbles, standing in fount of me.

She places her face into my chest curling her arm around my back I hold her tightly not wanting to let go. Why does this have to happen before are wedding day? I just do not understand. Maybe it's a sine not to get married. NO! NO! NO! I love Annabelle with all my heart. I will marry her tomorrow and we will leave this town and never look back.

* * *

**Hi, I have only got one more chapter to get through and I'm done :"( Sorry I haven't updated in a longggggggg time :/ Its just been one thing after another LOL x**


	18. The Nightmare Part 1

The Nightmare Part 1

**Annabelle's P.O.V**

I am sprawled across Henrys chest we haven't slept much. It's been so quiet we haven't said much to each other. All I know is that we're still getting married. The sun shine's through the little window above the bed. I feel strange I don't know what you would call this feeling maybe, it's because of last night. I do not know. I sit up looking down at Henry he's been so distant. I lean my head down and very softly kiss his lips. He gently brushes my hair back looking up at me in wonder.

"You know I love you don't you?" he says, softly.

"Yes, I love you too" I say back.

The corners of his mouth lift as he runs his thumb along my bottom lip. I kiss the pad of his thumb then climb out of the bed. I start to dress Henry helps tying the strings of my dress. Once he's done he kisses my shoulder. I turn round to find him staring at me I can't help but blush a little. He's only wearing his breeche's he's thin with not a lot of muscle but I don't mind. It's what's on the inside I love the most about him. He's so loving and caring I couldn't ask for anything more. But I must say he's very good looking.

"I have to go get ready" I whisper shyly.

He nods pulling the shirt that I made him over his head "I'm getting ready at johns mothers house" He says.

I give him a small smile then can't help myself but wrap my arms around him. I press my cheek against his chest as he wraps his arms around me.

"We don't have to do this today, we can wait" I mumble into his chest.

"NO! We are getting married today and thats final!" He snaps.

I look up at him "But..."

"I don't care, we getting married then we are leaving this place for good!" he snaps, again.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want ..."

"I don't want to be here anymore I just want to leave here and never look back" He says.

I reach up and kiss him "I'll see you later" I say against his lips.

Something changes as his grip tightens around me he kisses me so hard that it almost hurts. Are teeth clash for a moment as he pulls me to him. I place my hands on his chest as are kisses grow stronger. I pull away trying to breathe .

"I love you so much, there will never be anyone that I could ever love as much as you" he says, trying to catch his breath.

"I love you too".

* * *

She stands at the altar grinning from ear to ear as her three sister's stand beside her with their mother. She's holding colourful flowers in her hand standing in a white dress. She cannot believe that her day has finally come. She had been dreaming of this day since she was small. The church door clicks open and a shiver of excitement runs through her. Her sister gives a dirty look so she turns around. She finds John Fisher walking down to her shame faced.

"What's going on?" Annabelle asks.

John clears his throat as he stand in front of her "Henry, has left ..."

She stubbles a little like someone's hit her then she falls to the floor in a heap. She can't believe that he would do this to her. Why would he do this? She starts to cry as she feels her mother's arm around her.

The day she's been dreaming of turns into a nightmare.

* * *

:O He's left! Oh no! :O:O

Hello everyone...

Is In- Thank you for your comment/Review.

_**IF!** _I don't get called into work tomorrow I will put another chapter up :P


	19. The Nightmare Part 2

The Nightmare Part 2

**Henry's P.O.V**

As I leave the brothel I think of the conversation I had with Annabelle's farther. It's been going around in my head all night. Maybe I'm not good for Annabelle. What can I give her? What could I do for her? I love her so much but that's all I could ever give to her. I'm frightened that I will turn in to a man like her farther. All I will ever do is ruin her life she can have so much better than me. The dirty little brothel boy that will never come to nothing. I open the door to John's house to find John sitting in front of the fire asleep. I sit next to him and stair into the fire.

"Good morrow" John says.

I look over at him then look back at the fire "What's wrong with you" John asks.

"I can't marry her John"

His eyes widen sitting up "Have you told her that?"

"No, she was so happy when she left" I say, shaking my head.

"Are you crazy? She's getting ready to marry you and you haven't told her?" he snaps.

"I don't know what to do! Maybe I should just leave."

"You can't just leave Henry it will break her heart"

"Either way, Its going to brake her heart " I almost shout, Just the thought of telling her and watch it brake her heart kills me.

I stand untying my purse and handing it over to John "Give this to her, Tell her ... Tell her that I love her and I will never love anyone else the way I love her. Tell her she will always be in my heart and that I will never forget her. And tell her I'm sorry but I just cannot and will not ruin her life. She deserves better than me and can do better than me."

"I can't ..." John refuses.

"Yes you can! And you will!" I snap.

He slowly takes the purse "When will you leave?" John asks.

"Right, now"

* * *

I am so sorry for not updating when I said I was going to :( I've been working like crazy! The next chapter is a little short abit like this one. SORRY!

Love you all 3 I'll try and update today when I get back from work. xx


	20. The Battle Of Orsha

**The Battle Of Orsha**

The snow is falling all around as Henry York falls to the ground as he pulls a lance from his stomach. He lay cold and alone as blood pours from his stomach. He stares up at the gray sky as death creeps up on him. He thinks about his life about his beautiful mothers and the brothel. But one face that just will not leave him alone that is haunting him is the face of Annabelle. His life with her flashes through his eye's their childhood the endless summers in the meadow. When they would play tricks on John Fisher and the endless running always running away together. Then the day he left her was the worst day of his life. The gilt and that pain of being so stupid to leave the only thing that mattered to him. His messed everything up he had everything that he ever dream of and left, ran away. Because he was stupid enough to believe that he was not good enough for her. He lets out a helpless cry as tears fall down his cheeks. This will be it for him and he never said goodbye to the one he loved. He hears movement coming from the side of him so he looks up to find a man looking down at him...


End file.
